The present invention relates generally to a floor lamp and more particularly to a floor lamp having an upright post that defines a compact-disc (CD) storage rack having two frame sections that are adapted to be removably connected to each other along its length so as to support a lamp fixture.
Compact discs are commonly stored in specially designed boxes, drawers, carrying cases and compartmentalized shelf structures but until now the storage rack for compact discs has not been made as a direct part of a sectionalized body support structure of a floor lamp.
Many types and configurations of floor lamps are presently in use. However, the support structures of these lamps often have features that restrict their use, particularly those floor lamps that are provided with single upright frames or posts. They are often impractical to ship due to their extreme lengths that vary from five to seven feet. The shipping containers presently in use for floor lamps are sized to readily receive and protect all the parts of floor lamps, thus posing a shipping problem due to their large sizes and configurations. Such large sized containers, however, require more shipping room and thus transportation by ship or truck becomes very costly as a high volume of unused space is created. Accordingly, tie shipper is paying for the excess unused space.